L'autre garde du corps
by Wynhilde
Summary: Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous demander ce que le Premier Ministre Moldu avait fait, après que Fudge et Scrimgeour lui aient annoncé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Si oui, venez donc le découvrir! Slash


**Disclaimer :** comme vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling, par conséquent, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et je ne fais pas de profit avec eux.

**Note :** Ce One-Shot a été écrit pour répondre au concours de PWP organisé en l'honneur du Sidaction du site HPFanfiction. Les contraintes étaient d'écrire une scène érotique, non vulgaire, de 1200 mots maximum, mettant en scène l'utilisation d'un préservatif (si peu souvent décrite dans les fics, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué…)

**Warning** : Relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes. Si cela vous choque, ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'autre garde du corps**

Un tourbillon de flammes vertes, et les deux hommes étaient partis, le laissant seul face à ces révélations et ce qu'elles impliquaient. On lui aurait annoncé que l'Apocalypse était imminente, ça n'aurait pas été bien pire. Comme si gouverner ce pays n'était déjà pas suffisamment difficile comme cela, il fallait que ces fichus sorciers viennent tout compliquer! Le Premier Ministre passa une main lasse sur son visage. _On aurait vraiment dû tous les brûler au Moyen Age…_ Il grimaça, se sentant aussitôt coupable d'une pensée aussi basse. Il n'empêche que leur satané Mage Noir trucidait à tour de bras ses concitoyens, et c'était sur son dos à lui que ça retombait. _Vraiment injuste_.

Ce Scrimgeour ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose de plus que ce que Fudge avait déjà laissé entendre. Mis à part… il se figea en se remémorant un élément précis de la conversation. Son bras se tendit vers l'interphone, et il appuya avant de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Le grésillement habituel retentit dans la pièce et il demanda:

— Shacklebott? Vous êtes toujours là?

— Oui, Monsieur, lui répondit-on.

Il était minuit passé. Shacklebott était clairement le plus consciencieux de ses secrétaires.

— Vous voulez bien venir, une minute?

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un grand Noir à la silhouette harmonieuse. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui du Premier Ministre, d'une façon bien plus directe que ce que la plupart des gens se permettaient. Le Ministre se demanda si le trouble qu'il ressentait parfois en sa présence était dû au fait qu'il soit un sorcier. Pourtant, comparé aux deux autres, celui-ci avait l'air… _normal_. Probablement les vêtements.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur?

Il soupira.

— Vous n'auriez pas, je sais pas, une solution miracle, un remède _magique_?

Kingsley referma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha du bureau.

— Il vous a parlé…

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. Le Ministre se contenta de hocher la tête avec lassitude.

— Pourquoi faut-il que ces choses-là arrivent pendant mon mandat?

Question rhétorique à laquelle Shacklebott ne se soucia pas de répondre. Il sortit d'une poche intérieure un drôle de morceau de bois. L'agitant d'un coup sec, il fit se matérialiser dans le vide un verre empli d'un liquide ambré, qui lévita jusqu'à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le renifla avec méfiance. Du Whisky! Il en avala une bonne gorgée et faillit recracher tellement c'était fort.

Kingsley retint un sourire amusé.

— Ce n'est pas du scotch ordinaire: c'est du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Je ne fais pas de miracle, mais niveau réconfortant magique, celui-ci est plutôt gouleyant, non?

Le Ministre en reprit une gorgée, prenant garde d'avaler lentement cette fois.

— Il est bon, acquiesça-t-il. Mais niveau réconfort, c'est loin d'être suffisant…

Il poussa un soupir désespéré. Il releva la tête et à brûle-pourpoint:

— Je peux voir votre bâton?

Kingsley haussa un sourcil interloqué avant de comprendre:

— Ma baguette, vous voulez dire ?

Il contourna le bureau, tendant l'instrument magique à son interlocuteur.

— C'est du néré, un bois africain, l'informa Shacklebott. 31 centimètres, elle contient du crin de licorne.

Le Ministre agita la baguette dans un mouvement vaguement similaire à celui qu'avait eu le sorcier. Rien ne se passa.

— Cela s'apprend ? demanda-t-il.

Kingsley eut un sourire indulgent. Prenant la main du Ministre dans la sienne, il récupéra sa baguette avec douceur. Faisant courir lentement ses doigts sur la peau fine de l'intérieur de poignet, il murmura :

— Il n'y a pas de magie qui coule dans ces veines…

— Tout ça est si bizarre…

Shacklebott haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, souriant toujours.

— Pas tant que ça… Il y a des hommes blancs et des hommes noirs, des hommes qui aiment les femmes et d'autres qui aiment les hommes, des hommes qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, et d'autres qui en sont dépourvus… L'essentiel est de s'accepter.

— Vous aimez les hommes, Kingsley ? demanda le Ministre avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit et il répondit:

— Il semble que j'accumule les particularités…

Le Premier Ministre s'aperçut alors que sa main était toujours dans celle du sorcier. C'était décidément une soirée très étrange. Il cessa d'y réfléchir de trop près quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, pour un baiser doux, presque chaste. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il se trouva confronté à deux grandes prunelles d'ébène qui le fixaient tendrement. Il se sentit chavirer.

— C'est mieux, niveau réconfort ?

— Beaucoup… mieux… haleta-t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de la nuque de Kingsley pour l'attirer à lui. Son garde du corps suivit le mouvement et s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Ses jambes étaient pressées contre les siennes, désormais, et le baiser qui suivit n'avait plus grand-chose de chaste. Kingsley caressa son torse à travers le tissu de sa chemise, et cela suffit à lui arracher un gémissement involontaire. Une main habile desserra sa cravate avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son col. Le souffle de l'homme d'état se fit erratique. Les lèvres de Kingsley quittèrent les siennes pour venir se poser dans son cou. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait, le Ministre demanda d'une voix suppliante:

— Ne restons pas ici…

— D'accord… acquiesça Kingsley.

L'autre l'entendit à peine, car le sorcier avait murmuré. Par contre, son souffle chaud qui venait caressait le creux de sa clavicule le fit clairement frissonner. Kingsley passa une main dans le bas de son dos et le serra contre lui, très fort. L'espace d'un instant, il fut submergé par une drôle de sensation, comme une violente nausée. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus dans le bureau, mais dans sa chambre à coucher. Il était toujours intimement pressé contre Kingsley, cette fois carrément assis sur ses genoux. Le sorcier sourit de son air éberlué.

— Ça s'appelle le Transplannage…

— Il suffisait de traverser l'appartement… protesta faiblement le Ministre.

— Comme ça, on a évité le personnel trop curieux…

Le Ministre abandonna rapidement toute velléité de réponse, luttant pour trouver son souffle. Les caresses de Kingsley le transportaient au paradis. Découvrant qu'ils étaient entièrement nus sans avoir eu besoin de se soulever du lit pour ôter ses vêtements, il conclut que la magie devait bien aider.

— Table de nuit… premier… tiroir… haleta-t-il.

Kingsley fit léviter le tiroir en question jusqu'à eux. Pas de doute, ça aidait vraiment! Le Ministre saisit la boîte de préservatifs au jugé, car il préférait embrasser Kingsley que regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il en fit glisser un de la boîte, mais s'interrompit avant de déchirer l'emballage individuel.

— Heu… toi, ou moi?

Pour toute réponse, Kingsley se laissa glisser de ses genoux et s'allongea sur le matelas. Il plia les genoux, posant ses pieds à plat sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il s'offrait clairement, impudique sans être vulgaire. Le Ministre eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui pour enfiler la protection de latex. Il s'enduisit rapidement de lubrifiant et se positionna entre les jambes de son amant. Kingsley ferma les yeux quand il le pénétra, se disant qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier sa mission de protection rapprochée. Quand, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il cria le prénom du Ministre en le rejoignant dans l'extase, il se prit à penser que Downing Street, même si dépourvu de confort magique, avait tout de même certains avantages sur le Square Grimaurd.

— — — — — — — — —

**NdA :**

Malgré les apparences, les deux hommes représentés ici sont tous deux des personnages de _fiction_, alors, de grâce, faites-moi le plaisir d'imaginer le Premier Ministre du monde de Harry Potter plus sexy que John Major ou Tony Blair !


End file.
